Gears of the Force : The Fenix legends
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: Adopted and raised in Fenix family, Luke and Leia Fenix embraced their destinies as Gears while they stood and fought beside their brother Marcus and Delta squad through out the Pendulum and the Locust war across Sera. However the twins had no idea that they both gifted in the force, meanwhile Darth Vader was searching for his children until he finds Sera hidden in the outer Rim.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Title: Gears of the Force**

 **Type: Star Wars/ Gears of war crossover**

 **Plot: Adam Fenix experiences his life changing inexpertly when he adopted two newborn twins in the Fenix family. But little does Adam know these twins were born both force sensitive. Both Luke and Leia Fenix will soon had to embraced their destiny as Gears as they fought side by side with their brother Marcus and his band of Gears throughout the Pendulum and human-locust wars. Meanwhile back in the Galaxy , Darth Vader learned that his children were alive and he was searching for his children . Later he discovered war torn Sera in the outer rim and intervene in the middle of the locust war. Will Luke and Leia know the painful truth about their real father or they will dragged the COG into the middle of the family conflict.**

* * *

 **Sera 17 B.E**

 **Eyphra**

 **Fenix Suite**

Adam took a slip of coffee as he watch at his three children playing in the yard from the patio and his wife Elain smiled at the children laughing with joy as they catch each other around. Two boys and a girl running around courtyard in a game of tag around flower beds , leafy statues, trees and stone marble sculptures. Adam cracked a soft simile at his children enjoying themselves in a game of tag but felt the suddenness cracking all of sudden.

His wife interrupted his thoughts . " What the matter Adam ? Is there something wrong ?" asked Elain with a hint of annoyance to see her husband's upset expression. Adam stared at the Coffee cup on the table and answered his wife's question with a heavy sigh.

" Yes Elaine , there is and now it still eating me from the inside." said Adam honestly " It is about the twins. What can I tell them about their real mother."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **4 years ago**

 **Border of Kashkur**

 **16 B.E**

 **Forward Operation Base**

Major Adam marched into the Command Centre , numerous officers were present in the command centre , checking on radio transmissions, answering to calls and delivering reports . Brushing dirt off his hair for a moment before entering the command centre by himself.

" Attention , Major on deck !" barked the nearest Gear as Gears saluted the Major who return the salute back. "At ease gears."Answered the Gear major as he return the salute back. Gears continued to chat on their tac/com left and right and the sounds of printers spilling out reports.

He found Hoffman and Major Stroud by the table with maps and reports scattered on top.

" What is the score on the Innies Stroud ? " asked Adam as he glanced at the arrows revealing enemy position on the map. " They are getting bolder , most of the armor and infantry positioned on the east region along with a dozen heavy artillery."

" Must be difficult to advance across the right and walk right into the kill box. We can't risk losing any more gears in the region." Said Adam

"Perhaps a commando strike raid ? We take out the artillery first and bombing the front back to hell again." Suggest Hoffman with a hint of humor.

The gear officers shared a short laugh. "We know we going to be walking into ambush so if the company would-" Adam didn't get to finished his sentence when loud commotion of shouts heard from the outside. Gears were running from their tents and barracks with weapons at the ready.

" What the hell is going on ?" demanded Hoffman and he and the group exit the command centre looking up at the sky . A sliver sleek aircraft mysteriously hovered slowly in mid air before landing right in the middle of the base.

Packwagons with gun turrets surrounded the strange aircraft along with Gears rushing to the scene with lancers draw at the ready. Gears took positions behind crates , sandbags or behind any armor vehicle .

Adam , Stroud and Hoffman took position behind an APC with a tank turret on top. " Gears get ready for anything we don't know if kind of Innie super soldiers in there. Get all your arses ready for the fight." barked Hoffman as he prepared his lancer. Adam and Stroud took positions behind a packwagon with lancers at the ready.

The ship's ramp slowly lured down. Sounds of weapons locked and ready to fire echoed in Adam's ears as he concentrate his focus on who coming out of the mysterious ship. A golden armored robot slowly emerged out of the ship.

" Thank goodness , I found help. Miss Padme need assistance." Answered the robot in perfect English caused a mixed reaction from the Gears. Gear soldiers removed their helmet with expression of confusion and shock.

"Uh hello there. "said the golden robot.

Hoffman and Adam slowly rose from his cover and slowly walked to the robot standing there. Hoffman came close with the golden robot and look up and down in a mixture of curiously and disgust . " Uh you come in peace or what is your name ?"asked Hoffman basically.

" What the hell ?" asked Stroud

" Of course, I always come in peace and my name is C-3PO." Answered 3PO. Adam hurried past 3PO and crossing the ramp into her ship. Adam advanced through the ship with his lancer at the ready. When Adam turned a corner then he found a young pregnancy woman in tan attires lying in some med pad unconscious. Adam lowered his lancer to see such a beautiful face , he saw plenty of beautiful women in Tyrus and in his military career but this is beyond the term beautiful.

The woman stirs a little and then she muttered Anakin. A cylinder like robot stood beside blinking in confusion. " Anakin ?" she choked.

" My name is Major Adam Fenix. I am here to help." Said Adam as he noted fluids poured from her legs. Her water broke.

"Oh god." Adam gasped as he reveals she was about to give birth soon.

Reacting fast, Adam turned to the opening of the ship and shouted " Medic !" then Adam put a pair of fingers in to her neck and felt a heartbeat but weak. He picked her up like bride style and hurried out of the ship.

Hoffman then shouted the same word too as he caught the glimpse of woman in Adam's hands. " Move it people , pregnant lady got her water broke !"

R2 and 3PO hurried after them. " What for us ! " 3P0 shouted "I forgot to mention R2-D2."

A pair of medics rushed forward with a stretcher as Stroud and Adam laid the woman on the stretcher.

They rushed her to the nearest medical building into the operation room. Two doctors and a nurse were present , ready and begun operations.

A doctor stepped out of the operation room to report. " We stabilize her for now but we to operate quickly to save the babies."

" Babies ?" asked Hoffman with confusion as the three gears officers watched as medical team ready to operated on Padme.

" How the hell did this happen ?" asked Stroud " Some alien ship came out of mid air and there a pregnant human being on board right infront of us. Are we being dragged into some galaxy of more people ?"

" I think we could save that logical explanation for the science committee to know that there life in outer space." Said Hoffman to Stroud "Right now someone giving birth now. Someone has to explain to me what the hell is going on."Hoffman shot a glanced at the two droids on their right.

"I need you to push you can do this Padme. Deep breaths." Said the nurse to Padme who lay on the table with three nurse and a young doctor. Padme stripped from her clothing into a medical blue robe and in so much pain during her labor. Tears pouring from her eyes as she struggled to breath as another nurse did her very best to calm the distraught woman with her legs open ready to bring her children to life.

Tears and sweat pouring on her face as she struggled to pushed. Padme let out an agonizing scream as she pushed. Adam closed his eyes from the agonizing sight , Hoffman looked away and Stroud placed both hands over her mouth. 3PO and R2 were both watching the scene too.

Padme's screams were replaced with the cries of a child. The gears smiled at the sight of a successful birth ; the nurse was holding a baby from her legs . "It a boy." Said the doctor with a smile on his face . Padme smiled weakly with an irony of bittersweet. The nurse hand the baby to Padme who reach out.

" Luke. Hello Luke." Said Padme weakly ,at the sight of her child as she stoke a finger on the child's face. "Oh Luke." said Padme softly with tears pouring down from her eyes.

" He is perfect." said Adam patting Padme on the shoulders with a supportive simile on his face. Hoffman and Stroud shared a laugh of happiness at this moment then that moment was squash aside when Padme wimped in pain again in her gut. The nurse hand the baby over to Adam as the second birth was happening.

Padme let out a cry of pain then screamed with tears as another child was expelled from her legs. The nurse held another crying child in her arms. " It a girl." said the nurse. " You have twins."

Hoffman breathed with relief and Stroud simile as well. " Oh joy , Miss Padme has twins only bless the maker if he is here. Say I would what happen to Mr. Skywalker." Said CPO. Stroud shoot CPO a dirty look.

" Leia." Said exhausted Padme as the nurse wrapped the baby girl in a blanket and hand the baby to her mother. Adam hand Luke into Padme's arms. Padme smiled warmfully at her children with a sense of bittersweet.

" They are prefect and I didn't expect twins. You have two beautiful children." said Adam with a bright smile on his face, giving the senator's shoulder rub. "You are going to be a great mother."

Padme choked out in tears of happiness and sadness to her children. "I wish I can but I couldn't. My children I am so sorry. I want to be strong for my children but I couldn't. I love you all so much"

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You are their mother therefore you tell them yourself and they need you." Protest Adam with concern but he sense there was something wrong all of a sudden but he didn't show it.

" Yes there is." Choked Padme as he turned to Adam " Will you take care of my children…Adam. Tell them I love them so much."

"No." protested Adam again patting her in the shoulder " You tell them yourself. Doctors will be taking you to-."

Suddenly the viral in the heart monitor screen dropped rapidly and the sensors were bleeping like crazy.  
The babies were crying in her arms. The two nurses removed the babies from the mother's arms as she lay dying.

" Heart rate dropping. Get me the defibrillator." Ordered a nurse

" Padme no !" protested Adam as he held her hand "They need you."

Padme chocked a sob as a tear poured from her eyes and squeezed Adam's hand so gently. " Take care of my children….Protect them….I know there still-" Padme couldn't finished her final words as life flashed away from her eyes. Padme just closed her eyes and let her head titled on her side.

She was gone.

The doctor pull Adam away from Padme as the medical staff trying to did their best to revive Padme. After several doses from the defibrillator later , the nurses and the doctor gave up.

" Oh god." Adam could say as the doctor pronounces she was gone and survived by her two newborn twins. Their mother died giving birth to two children at the same time. The two babies were crying and the two nurses were trying to calm them down.

Adam stood there in pure sadness and awe at the dead woman and behind him , Hoffman took off his cap and placed in his center of the COG armor in a moment of silence and Stroud held her mouth with her left hand. R2 bleep with sadness as 3PO mourned for the loss of his mistress. " Oh no, Poor miss Padme.

Adam held his mouth tight with his hand as he turned away from the room past Hoffman and Stroud and out of the field hospital. He was greeted with the all the gears in the base as a dozen Gears asking about the woman.

" Major ! Is she okay ?"

"Did she make it ?"

" Did she give birth or something ? Talk to us Major."

Adam hesitated for a moment and told the Gears the bad news " Time of death is 04:30 hours. She gave her life to deliver two children. Her name was Padme." The reaction of the mysterious woman's death hit the base personal real hard. Looks on every COG soldier's face were hint of sadden, distress and sympathy. Others looked down to the ground and the rest removed their helmets in silence.

"That poor lady. What about these two kids going to do without their mommy." said another Gear sadden by the tragedy. Adam didn't stay a word for the rest of the day.

During the night, Adam went to check on the twins at the field hospital. He found the twins in a private room in a makeshift crib. Adam smiled as gently picked up the baby Luke and rocking him in his arms. Adam had to admit the twins shared blue eyes and the two babies adored his return. He gentlely placed Luke next to his sleeping sister in the crib.

" Thinking about adopting them major ?" asked a voice revealing to be Hoffman who stand at the doorway. Adam nodded softly . " I was going to. These children lost their mother . Me, my wife and my son will accept these the twins . They deserve a family and it would save them the pain of losing of their mother."

" I mean Padme that her name right. Hell , it is a very sad tragedy. I couldn't get over her death." Hoffman offered a supportive simile "I will prepared the documents and I going to tell Stroud to do a favor but do worry these sweet babies are not going away but your place. I be dam if I break their hearts about their mother."

" I know." Said Adam sadly "I need to take care of them and they deserve a home."

" I make the calls." Said Hoffman.

Meanwhile back at the galaxy , a lone green figure sat there in a medication state in a room in Polis Massa . Master Yoda opened his eyes sensing a man enter the room to be Bail Organa.

" I sense." said Yoda "Obi-wan have fallen in battle with Darth Vader. Fail but did the very best to the end."

Bail turned away with his hand holding his mouth and placed around. "What can we do?" asked Bail with a dose of fear in his tone.

" Hold out for hope .Hide we must. Only the right time we rise up." said Yoda with a grave look. Bail swallowed in frighten as reality sink in against a common enemy the Galactic Empire.

"I will tell my people there will be never be any peace if the empire still in our mist." said Bail. Suddenly Yoda felt a disturbance in the force and Yoda closed his eyes again. "I sense two children strong in the force but they are fading away in a hidden state."

Bail frowned " What do you mean ?"

Yoda then answered " The force has a small spark of hope in the coming dark days , we must prepare for the worst or the best. Risk we must take."

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

Adam stepped through the front doors of the estate holding the twins in his arms , dressed in his COG dress uniform and his kit bag behind his back. His housekeeper holds the twins as he put down his kit bag. " I am home ! " called out Adam as he held the twins in his arms . His wife and child were there to greet him and they were both surprised to see Adam back with babies.

Thank god , Elian was informed of the situation by telephone and she was excited to embrace the twins in the family.

" Daddy ! DADDY!" cried a young boy rushing to his father with opening arms. The boy then glanced at the two babies in the major's arms. " What is that daddy ?" asked a curious Marcus.

Adam smiled proudly " Marcus, come me met your new brother and sister. Luke and Leia. I adopted them Marcus."

" I always want a brother and a sister ! Thanks You Daddy !" cried Marcus with joy dancing around his father.

"Oh my god Adam , look at these two angels. I so proud of you for doing the right thing." Said Elaine who took Luke. "I am going to be a great mother I promise." As Adam's wife rocked the sleeping baby girl.

The Fenix family set down in the living room with the twins. Adam held the infant Luke in his hands as his young son hugged him and Elaine rocking the infant Leia. Marcus was stroking the face of his newfound brother as Adam let him hold the baby for a while. Adam smiled at the sight of their new family but little did he know these twins were gifted with the force. These twins will make history someday or better become a legend.

"Welcome to the family Luke and Leia Fenix" said Adam to his newfound children.

* * *

 **Outer Rim**

 **Victory Class Star destroyer**

Darth Vader glanced at the view screens of his ship, his hands crossed in a furious grip and a frown present in his face. It been two weeks, after his victory with his former Master Obi-wan and he was searching for his wife and her child. But the trait came cold in the end only increasing his frustration even more.

His crew in the bridge glazed with nervousness and fear as he stood there on the deck waiting for the right moment to kill someone on board.

He blames his former master for turning his Padme against him and worse in the humiliation that his own wife disappeared from his mist. The dark side did gloat him to find Padme and make her pay for her betrayal. Without her to rule by his side, his chances of overthrowing the Emperor was crushed. Vader shook his head as he shut out the dark thoughts sensed the captain approached him with caution.

" My lord , the Emperor request an audience with you." said a nervous Captain. Vader said nothing and ignoring the captain. Some of the crew glanced at him with a sense of fear when he exits the bridge.

Reaching to his personal cabin , Vader active the console and knee down as the hologram of the emperor appeared in a flash.

" What is my bidding my master ?" asked Vader.

" Lord Vader , your mission is successful I assure ?" asked the Emperor.

" Yes my master." Said Vader simply but the emperor didn't buy it. " I heard that you have begin a swath in the outer rim. You are searching for your wife . Are you ?" The Emperor asked with a hint of authority.

" Yes my Master." Answered Vader "I fail you I am sorry."

" Do not allow this obsession of your wife to consume you Lord Vader , I cannot afford to let you go on a wild goose chase . We have other matters to attend without you I will have to deal with bigger issues myself . The harder to control." said the Emperor angrily. "Be rationally, I have planets to secure and Jedi that required to be hunt down like dogs. I hate to think about your wife , she betray you once. You are too important to me lord Vader. Return to me as possible and we will continue this conversation."

" Yes my Master." Said Vader as the connection to the holotable disappeared. Then the sith went into a medication alone. He took a deep breath and crossed his legs then his eyes closed for the medication.

 _ **Padme ! Come to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Growing up and brotherhood**

 **Victory Class Star Destroyer**

 **Outer Rim Sector**

Vader tossed and turned in his sleep in his personal quarters after a trouble day of searching , he spend desperate weeks searching the galaxy for his wife much to his master's annoyance. The trait continued to gone cold. Vader growled as he tossed to his side. Suddenly the force reveals a vision of another planet isolated from the galaxy.

In the vision, he saw his wife smiling holding her children in a hospital bed , his two infants ; a boy and a girl. Then the vision changed suddenly to a ruined city revealing to be a war between humans and underground monsters .

A blond man and a woman dressed in blue armor and armed with some kind of assault rifle with a chainsaw bayonet . The pair leaped into a carter of debris as the ground shock and holes erupted releasing countless in different kinds of size humanoid monsters in gray skin and red armor along with weapons. The horde opened fired unleashed a hailstorm of bullets.

The two exchanged AR fire against the monsters as they charged forward regardless of causalities of their own. Vader watch helplessly as the ground shook as the two solider paused firing at stared at another gigantic monster as the size of a rancor with heavy weaponry on its arms.

The gigantic monster let out a roar as the two soldiers let out a scream of defiance and splitting lead from their rifles just before the thing open fired.

" NOOOOO! " Vader eyes open as he quickly rose from the bed, panting in deep sweat as realization come hitting him hard as hell. His children were alive and they were hidden somewhere with thin the outer rim. It wasn't a dream , it was the future.

"My children . " chocked out Vader quickly putting on his robes " My Padme is alive. I must find her."

The Sith lord hurried towards the bridge and addressed to the Captain who available on the bridge.

" Captain, I want you to send every available probe droid to uncharted territory across the outer rim. I suspected surviving Jedi finding refugee beyond the Outer Rim. All of them." lied Vader through his teeth despite his eagerness to accurate results.

"All of them but my lord we need to reserve-"protest the Captain but Vader cut him off as he barely suspended his anger.

"Release the Probe droids into uncharted sectors; all of them. Now." growled Vader as he came close the captain's face. "Yes my lord." answered the Captain directly. Vader swiftly exited the bridge leaving the captain and the crew alone.

Swarms of probe droids released from the belly of the Star destroyer and scattered across the space hoping to find unknown planets. But Vader suspected that his children and Padme were hiding in one of them.

* * *

 **Planet Sera**

 **Intermediate School**

 **Ephyra , 12 B.E**

Carlos glanced at the three new kids in the class as they took their seats in the class , he got to admit he felt bad for the trio since everyone know his dad and where he lived clearly they didn't look rich to him. All twenty eyes in the class were on the three kids included the math teacher.

The first kid look tall , skinny , pale with spooky light blue eyes and black hair , the next kid look energetic , flat checks bright blue eyes and blond hair and the girl had a sharp face , brown eyes and hair along with thin lips.

The math teacher major Fuller was stood at attention and glazed at the newcomer with ease , he look like a sergeant who drilled Gears for parades and he hold a brass topped stick behind his back.

" Class we have three special young newcomers , now this is an opportunity to learn about them and make them part of the time. "stated Fuller as he glazed at the boy at his desk " Introduce yourself boy."

Marcus stood up at his desk before glancing at his brother and sister.

" Marcus Fenix sir !"

" Age , parents , siblings ?"

Marcus answered " I am ten years old. My parents are Professor Adam Fenix and Doctor Elian Fenix . I have a brother and sister. Luke and Leia They are adopted sir."

Fuller look amused at Marcus and turned to Luke who replied at same question as well. " Luke Fenix sir , I am his brother. Sir I am 8 years "

" Leia Fenix sir , I am his sister too. I am also 8 years old too."

" I see that you have twins Marcus and I did notice your young brother and you have the same blue eyes." Said Fuller. "You boys did make an audience in this class. I am impressed." Turning his attention at the rest of the class

" Class you will make Marcus , Luke and Leia feel they are part of the team with courtesy ,each of you will behave like ordinary citizens not street hooligans."

" Yes Major Fuller." answered the entire classroom in a mumbling chorus. Then one kid name Joshua Curzon raised his hand "Sir if he's rich , why is he and his goons here ?" . Then, Leia glazed daggers at Curzon looking like she wanted to knock his teeth out. Marcus nudged her shoulder to stand down. Luke silently mouthed at his sister no.

" Excuse me. You think this is a poor school." retorted Fuller with annoyance in his tone.

" Well , we're all poor. "shoot Curzon back.

Fuller brought his stick on the lectern with a crack like rifle fire silencing the entire class. " The Fenixs here because society if formed from people pulling together , not breaking away into separate groups. Unity. Because no man can exist on his own; no country can, either. That's why we have the Coalition of Ordered Governments." Fuller berated at the Class.

"If you look after your neighbor, your neighbor will look after you. Previous generation has left a rich world for you , so you'll leave a rich world for those to come. Nobody who stands on the sidelines and thinks only of his own need can ever be a man." Finished Fuller then glanced back at Cuzon.

" Open your book." Ordered Fuller " Curzon, seeing as you're so interested in financial statistics , you can tell us what you learned yesterday about calculating averages." The Class open their books as the morning lessons begin.

During Lunch Recess, Carlos found Marcus , Luke and Leia munching on their lunch meals at the refectory tables. He then sat beside Luke as the Fenix siblings glanced at him.

" I am Carlos Santiago." Carlo introduced himself. " I know who you are."

" What does he want to hate us ?" scoffed Leia .

" Leia , let not get too cocky with Carlos." Said Marcus seriously

" I don't want any trouble and things got to the wrong end of the line. Curzon and his brother are jerks." Said Carlo.

" Carlos is right , this is our first day here." Said Luke " Give Carlos a chance here. Let's not get off the wrong foot sis."

" So what's behind the wall around your house? The wall on Allfather Avenue." Asked Carlos.

" Orchard, "said Marcus looking into his eyes.

" Cool , where did you go ? " asked Carlos with curiously "Hold on for a second. Back in class you said your brother and sister are adopted right."

" Yeah , that was a few years ago , my dad found them from one of my dad's tours and he brought them into the family." said Marcus as he smiled at Luke and Leia. " They become my brother and sister.

Carlos looked surprised and astonished " Wow I mean that cool and what happen to-" Marcus shot Carlos an hard look " Carlo I think it a very long story."

"No offense just curious." Said Carlos.

" We used to have a private tutors." Said Leia. " Until Dad want us to mix with people and here we are."

" This place isn't so bad. Hey, I saw your dad on the news once. He's famous." Said Carlos

" You always says he's an engineer and my mother's the scientist. He used to be a gear." Replied Marcus

" My dad was a Gear. So was my granddad. And my uncles and Aunt Rosa. I'll be one, too." stated Carlos with a smile on his face.

Leia raised an eyebrow "You decided already. I thought becoming an officer in the army."

" You better be joking little sister." chucked Marcus. " An officer in the brass sure means big business."

" Hey guys , it's great. Like family ,really." Said Carlos but he noticed that Leia took a liking for him since he didn't show his feelings for Leia. Luke did noticed the Curzon brothers at the nearest table were watching them.

Time flew by towards the end of the school time , Marcus along with Luke and Leia were exiting the portico from the school wing. Turning in a corner , to find Carlos face off with the Curzon brothers. Then Joshua threw a fist at Carlos and hit him right in the mouth close to knocking him down . Carlos fought back against the rival brothers.

The trio see red , Leia was the first to charge into the scene along with Marcus and Luke. But Marcus reached Joshua first then Marcus grabbed Joshua by the collar slammed sideways against the wall. Charging forward , Luke tackled Roland to the ground and the two rolling sideways and wrestling each other. Leia gave a quick kick into Joshua's groan before he had the chance to rush back on his feet. The boy hollered in agony holding his balls. Leia began stomping her foot on Roland.

Marcus then watch as Roland pinned Luke to the ground then he wrapped his arm around Luke's neck in a chock hold. "You think coming here is easy don't you think. "snarled Roland into Luke's ears as he heard Luke chocking.

Seeing red again at the sight of his brother in danger , Marcus grabbed Roland on collar of his shirt ,pulled him away from Luke and then He smashed a punch right into Roland's face. Roland staged back and landed on the ground . His nose was bleeding and eyes filled with tears.

Marcus looked Roland right in the eyes. "You stay away from me or I will let Leia knock your teeth out." Pointing at Leia who had Joshua pinned the ground with her feet on his chest who glazed daggers at Roland. Carlos was helping Luke back on his feet.

Roland scrambled back on his feet and he and his brother retreated away as the warning remained hot in their heads. "Thanks for save me. That what real friends do." said Carlos to Marcus.

" Doing what no rich kid can do. Backing each other if no one is there to help" said Leia walking up to her brothers and Carlos.

" I also had him Marcus. " said Luke as he wiped blood off his nose. "Nah , you are close little brother." Said Marcus patted his brother on the hair. " Dad wouldn't know a thing about this. Right big Brother." asked Luke.

" I tell him that was from trashball." Leia said before giving a quick kiss on Carlo's check. "Aw , you don't have to do that." laughed Carlos.

" I almost forgot to tell I had a kid brother. Dominic ; he eight. You guys can borrow him when you fed up."

"Thanks or no thanks. I think we should stay friends right Carlos." Said Leia.

" Yeah we should stay friends." said Luke, "Thank god I need another brother."

" Hey, whats wrong with this one ?" sneered Marcus with a grin on his face. The four shared a laughed before walking out of the yard with hands on each other shoulders. Santiago and Fenix provide themselves that they were wrong people to screw with.

 **Fenix Mansion**

Adam watched as his three children slept peacefully in their rooms with a smiled on his face. He retreated to his study hall. His wife was asleep . He turned to his desk and sat down on his chair then he pulled out a ash canisters with the name Padme Amidala from the cabinet .

His heart clanged painfully as the name came back from the past , he swore that Padme made him a promise to take care of her children. Doing what a father can do ; provide a home and love for his two newfound children.

He had a copy of the autopsy report from the time he met Padme. The report state that she died when her heart mysteriously stopped for no reason and no one knows how. He had more question about her death and who the father ? Deep down in Adam , he knew something is bigger than the Pendulum Wars and God knows what.

The last time he saw the ship that brought Padme and a pair of droids was taken into custody by COG intelligence along with the science branch. There should be more answers by now. All Adam receive was a mouthful of 'classified."

" I am sorry Padme , I don't know what came over me during these light times." Adam said to the ash canister " I going to tell your children about you some day. That promise is going to be finish soon. I am truly sorry for whatever you are going through."

Luke shivered as he rolled to the side of his bed as a gust of wind blew near his check. His eyes opened and then he stepped out of the bed. Clearly his gut was telling him something is out there. Marcus and Leia were peacefully asleep in their rooms.

When Luke stepped out of the room into the dark hallway and he turned to see a woman in a beautiful dress just turned a corner without looking back.

Without hesitation, Luke ran after her meanwhile Leia tossed and turned in her sleep as a vision mixed into her nightmare.

Leia received a vision of the dream. She saw two men battling with lightsabers in hell of a volcanic landscape, a man in black robes battling a older man in white robes with a continuous twist of swordplay . A woman heavily pregnant lay on the ground unconscious. She saw the hate on the young man and the sadness on the older man. His eyes were yellow and black as he stared at her.

" **I HATE YOU !"**

"NOOOOO!" screamed Leia from her sleep. " NO! NO! NO!"

Her screaming awakens Marcus and Elaine and alerted Adam to the source of the danger. Adam leap from his chair and raced up stairs. Eliane and Marcus ran out of their rooms to a screaming Leia

Marcus was the first to reach her as he ran into Leia's room. "It only a dream." Cried Marcus shaking his sister snapping her away from the dream as his mother and father came last. Awaken and relieved to be in her bedroom, Leia wrapped her arms around her legs as tears pouring from her eyes as Eliane wrapped Leia protectively like a mother hen would.

" It okay Leia. My little Skywalker." consoled Elaine as she held a sobbing Leia into her chest "It only a nightmare." Eliane patted Leia , stroking her hair until she sleep warmfully in her mother's lap.

Adam sighed with relief as he placed a hand over Marcus. " Leia you almost scared me and the family."

" But dad , Leia had a bad dream." protested Marcus. "Where Luke ?"

Luke stepped out the house right into the backyard in the dark. " Where are you ghost ?" Luke called out as he took another step on the patio. There was nothing but darkness and bright light shinned from the lamp post . Before Luke took wander into the courtyard by himself.

" Luke what are you doing ?" It was his father's voice. Luke jumped in his feet and turned to see his father standing in patio door looking furious. " You can't run off in the dark. You are this close in scaring me Luke."

" I am sorry dad I thought I saw a ghost." protested Luke as he wrapped his arms around his father. Forgiving , Adam knee down and hug Luke back. "Ghost ? No son , you are safe."

Adam glanced around his surrounding during the dark night but little does Adam know someone was watching them. A ghostly apparition of Padme watching over her son in the care of his new family from the corner of a tree. A sad simile formed in her face wishing she would be alive right now and be with her children.

She vanished in plain sight knowing that Luke and Leia were together in a new world and family both little does the twins know they were gifted in the force but free to make their own destiny. Soon Luke and Leia along with Marcus vow to become Gears in the COG army in the future fighting along the Santiago brothers in the Pendulums Wars. Little do the Skywalker twins know they were both gifted in the force.

 **Next Day**

" I am concerned about Luke and Leia after what happen last night." said Elaine to her husband as they both kept a careful eye on the children as they were all munching on their breakfast. They were in the kitchen talking

"I know. We need to be cautious on what we are about to deal with. They are part of the family Elaine." Said Adam "Whatever Leia or Luke saw was something else is a situation they couldn't understand. We both don't know what it is."

" Luke and Leia are the main reason in this family and you saw something special in them." protested Elaine. " If they are special , something is only making them stronger. What happens if the same thing happen to both Luke and Leia" Glancing at Marcus and Luke along with Leia silently eating their breakfast.

" We both don't know that. We need to watch out for them. Marcus is their brother and always will be." Said Adam. "We need to see what it is base from Leia and Luke's point of view from last night. It doesn't matter if it's a dream or a hallucination. It could tell if it a message or god knows what. "

Adam took a slip of his coffee. " We don't need to see a family doctor if we have to. We both need to remain vigilant for anything happen to time. Meantime I try to sheds some light on last night , I got a meeting at the Capital and I be home late . "

Eliane and Adam then glanced at Luke and Leia who look weary and embarrassed from last night as the twins paused from their breakfast. Marcus was behind them patting them on the shoulder as he stared at his parents with concern with the look of what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Brother bonds**

 **COG Research facility**

 **Location : Classified**

"This is beyond interesting of my time." Said Chairman Dalyell as he stand in the lab where two droids were cooperating with the two scientist and engineers. Both droids had plugs over their circuit boards as COG engineers were working to gather data from the droids.

" These bots are technological outdate but effective than our stranded JACKs but they are capable of other uses than." said a Chief engineer. "Never seen anything sophisticated like this. They both have advance software equipment that we don't have the tools to posses sir."

R2 has cables plug into a console and displaying a hologram bubble of data and information for the scientist and the chairman to see.

"This is beyond our expectations." Said the Chairman with curiosity looked the sight of hologram images of maps outlining the outer sectors in the galaxy.

"This is a map." Said a technician

" It seems we are not alone in outer space and god knows how many civilizations or species out there with underestimating capabilities in their might ." said the Dalyell as he glazed his eyes on the holo map with symbols and charted sectors

the golden droid who was busy chatting with another scientist. "What about him." Point his finger at the golden droid.

"Sir this droid had a name C-3P0." Said the technician. "He claims to be a translator of a thousand languages of different species."

The Chairman simile " Whatever classified information these droids can provide for us , we could be prepared five times ahead against something big out in outer space. They could be the key to new expansions and technologies the COG are never familiar with."

"This will change all of Sera sir. "said the technician." Would it."

" Yes this is just the beginning of a new tomorrow only if we win the war for good. An end to wars to end all wars ." said the Chairman with a profound simile on his face. "We will tell the public the truth about this new discovery , all of Sera has to know that we are not alone only when this war is over."

"What if the public is not ready for the big news and the rest of Sera wouldn't be thrive that we aren't the only ones in space." Said the technican.

"Uh excuses me sir , I think my circuits are fired ." said 3P0 only to make the chairman and the technician laughing out loud

* * *

 **Ephyra**

 **School**

Luke took a bite out of his sandwich and rubbed his head as he look at his lunch and Leia was next to him barely touching her lunch. Marcus stared them with the worry on his eyes. After last night , the three didn't spoke on what happen at night.

Marcus breaking his silence " I think we are on the silent game for too long. What happen last night ?"

Luke hesitated for a second before answering " I don't know what came over me last night I mean it strange do you think. I saw a ghost of a lady in our house."

" Ghost ?" scoffed Marcus " Weird ,I thought ghosts exist in fairly tales. What did she look like?" asked Marcus .

" It a lady but beautiful than awesome." Said Luke "that all I remember." However deep down in Luke he swore he was connected to her mysterious but he don't know how. Marcus raised an eyebrow "You little sister ? Tell me what you are dreaming of."

Leia bit her lip and hesitated for a moment "I was dreaming of a place." Leia said "I ….I saw volcanoes …and I saw someone fighting with glowing sticks."

" Glowing sticks?" said puzzled Marcus and Luke.

" Then I saw a woman laying on the ground…..I can't say anymore " choked Leia as a sole tear pouring from her eyes as the nightmare remained fresh in her mind.

"Leia , I am here, don't be scare" said Marcus attempting to console her. Luke held her hand " I am there too."

" So what the heck just happened." Asked Carlos along with his little brother Dom as he came along Marcus and his siblings at the table.

" Funny night that's all." said Marcus with a nervous simile on his face. "Just a nightmare we all have."

" Tell me about it." Chucked Dom "It is about being Gears."

" Let me guess you are Dom right ?" said Leia " I am Leia and this Marcus and Luke." Greet the Fenix sibling to the two brothers.

" I told them about you guys." Said Carlos sitting next to Leia " Dom here if you-"

" Hey save Dom for later and now I want to know him." Said Marcus presented himself with a smile on his face.

" Joins and we be friends." Said Leia as she offer a spot for Dom. The five started to chat as Joshua sat on another table watching them.

During math class with Major Fuller , Luke excused himself to held to the washroom. He step into the washroom alone , Luke took at himself in the mirror with his hands on the skin. " What is wrong with me ? I feel it." Luke said to himself

" Where your bitch sister now." A voice calls out.

Washing his face with water as he look up to the mirror to see Joshua right behind him in the reflection. Luke turned to face Joshua head on and he saw the hate in Joshua's eyes but Joshua was willing to settle a score after that skirmish yesterday.

Luke frowned and gave Joshua the hard look." I said where your sister?"growled Joshua as he came closer.

"What did you say?" hissed Luke with venom in his tone as he held his own ground.

Then Joshua's threw a punch at Luke who quickly dodge and then Luke respond with a punch but missed and Joshua tripped him into the ground. Luke landed flat on the ground and attempt to crawl away from Joshua

" Settling the score Fenix , I am going make you pay first then your brother." Snarled Joshua " Then I make your sister bleed for kicking my bother ass."

Seeing red , Luke got up from the ground and charging head as Joshua charged too and the two boys clashed against each other into the ground ; rolling and trading fists.

Joshua managed hit Luke right into the face , blood splatter on Luke's nose and Joshua placed both hands on Luke's neck as he pinned Luke again. Luke struggled and held his breath and trying to push Joshua away from him.

" Think coming here is easy Fenix." Sneered Joshua as he squeezed Luke in the neck. Luke shut his eyes tight as he could but something happen shockingly as he push Joshua from his both hands.

Joshua screamed in shock as he flew away from Luke, slide on the ground and slammed into the wall before going out cold.

"What?"gasped Luke as he looked at his hands and look up to Joshua who was groaning in pain on his face before passing out.

Luke scrambled backwards on his knees and back against a wall ignoring the bleed from his noses and stared at his hands with horror. Suddenly he swore he could hear people rushing towards the scene.

Oh boy thought Luke I will never get out of this one as Major Fuller burst into the bathroom and found Luke in the corner on the ground staring at his hands.

 **Fenix Household**

Luke sat outside the house looking at his hands as his brother was next to him patting him on the back. Both of his parents in the mansion were arguing about the incident happen at school. His father claimed that Luke was protecting himself and Eliane argued about the consequences of Luke being expelled from school over a fight that almost injured another child.

"This isn't your fault Luke. I should've been there. I knew Joshua was coming for you. Dam it." Said Marcus and his sister were patting him on the back. "I don't know what I did. I am scared." Said Luke as he hugged his legs. Then his father show up with concern mixed in his face. "Luke." said Adam as he sat next to his children."This isn't your fault. You are still my son and this is your home it will always be that way Luke."

"I don't want something to happen to you son . We will do this together" Adam hugged Luke tight in a fatherly embrace while Elaine glazed at Luke with worry on her face , Leia was hugging her mother but little does Adam or Elaine know they were gifted in the force. Marcus glazed at Luke when he knew something else was going on with Luke.

During the night , Adam was working alone in his office , he would hear Luke, Marcus and Elaine were watching TV downstairs and a door knocked and open revealing Leia in a night grown with a smile on her face.

"Leia my dear , come to see me." Sighed Adam as he smiled at the sight of his daughter.

"What are you working on dear father." said Leia as she leaped into her father's hands.

"My dear Leia , I would like you to tell a secret that you can keep. "said Adam was he glazed at his paperwork then Leia.

"What's that daddy?" asked a curious Leia.

"I am making something that would help win this war Leia."said Adam quietly hugging his daughter but he failed to see his pen near a stack of paper floating in mid air.

That night , when the whole family was in bed asleep , Luke groaned and toss in his sleep as a new vision emerged in his dream. He could see a woman in a beautiful dress with a smile on her face staring right at him.

"My dear son." Said the woman stroked his face "The force is strong with you and it will be your destiny will come"

The woman sat beside his bedside placing a hand on Luke's check as Luke listen with heart. "The Force is with you and You are the one in the Force."

 **5 months later**

Togather, Luke and Leia both blew out the candles on a large birthday cake on the table. Dom and Carlos along with Eliane and Adam cheered .

"To my baby brother Luke." Said Marcus handing a present to his brother Luke now 13 years old then hand another present to his sister too. " And my baby sister." The three siblings hugged together in joy joined by the Santiago brothers

"That's my little girl." Said Eliane with a smile. "That my little Luke." Said Adam then raised the camera.

"Picture time. Say cheese" Called out Adam as the camera flashed revealing a photo of Luke , Leia , Marcus , Carlos and Dom around the birthday cake with similes plastered on their faces.

* * *

That night, Luke wimped and twisted in his bed and blanket , trying not to scream and a low cry spill from his mouth.

A tired Marcus was sitting next to him on the bed listening to his brother cries , this was the fourth time his brother woke him. The brother placed his hand on Luke's shoulder as he woke up

"Hey ,It's okay Luke , you don't have to be scare anymore. I am here." Said Marcus turned to face him with a smile on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you there are no monsters under the bed. Marcus scolded " with a tired sigh

"Sorry Marcus , I am seeing monsters clear as daylight and they are coming to get Dad , Mom , you and Leia." apologized Luke at his brother.

"Come on little brother , no monster aren't going to touch us and leia too." as Marcus wrapped his arms around his brother. "As long as I am here with you."

 **Three years later**

 **Dom's Residence**

"I swear that boy and his brother grows every time I look away." Said Eva Santiago as she set on the table , pausing couple of times to look out the window. "I can't believe he's the same kid along with his brother."

"They are always like this." Said Leia to Dom's mother "That my big bother and my baby brother." The two share a laugh as they set up the table for lunch. "I am just glad both of my sons are there for you and your brothers." Said Eva as Leia smiled before heading out of the house to check on Carlos and Luke.

Carlos , Luke and Marcus were all in the garage working on the old Engine and Luke mostly relied on Dom's father who taught him on mechanical basics. Dom's father and the other boys were urprised that Luke was learning fast on engineering . The kids were already grown up to 13 or 14.

" They love your cooking." Said Dom " Luke said you are the best cook in the world."

"What are his folks like ?" asked his mother

"They are nice," Dom said " But something you should know. Luke and Leia are having nightmares every night and Marcus never seen them live this been happening over a week now."

"Why would you say that sweetheart."

" Leia and Luke been seeing thing when they are sleeping but Marcus doesn't know what it was neither did his folks. Him and the twins are close to him ; they are always competing against each other sometimes. "

"I see Dom." Said Mom "You are smart about people, Dom; I am proud that you and Carlos are there for Leia and Luke even Marcus. I glad he has the twins with him."

"Having you noticed that Dom had a thing for the girl next to his house. I am plenty sure he been watching her for days." asked Luke to Marcus while Carlo and his father were working on a large car engine.

"How should I know?"scoffed Marcus "With that detective look, Luke but honest I think so."

"As I suspected Dom has a crush with someone." Smirked Luke to Marcus who smirked back "Yeah can't wait to tell that to his face."

"Yeah."

The group was called from the house for lunch, while the kids and the adults ate their lunch on the table both the twins and Marcus listen to Dom's father as he told his time as a gear in the army; being taught a trade, the friends he fought with and everything in the military was like magic. Fighting as a Gear in the military was a major contribution in citizenship of the COG.

"Do you miss the service Mr Santiago because Marcus is here going to be a enlisting when he eighteen. I am joining too can't waiting to get a gun on the field."said Luke

" Me too can't wait to join the army too. Marcus is also joining the academy to be an officer" said Leia excited.

"Aw come Luke , Leia ,you two such a buzzkill." Groan Marcus who reiterate back. "Luke said he going to an officer just like Leia. Desk duty! PS Leia has a crush on Carlo."

" Hey ! What ! Take that back Marcus." shouted Leia with her check puffed with red with embarrassment only for Carlos and the family erupted with laughter

"Just like Luke said , I going to enlist soon when I am eighteen." Said Carlos but his mother scolded him for completing his high school first.

" Marcus you breaking my heart." Carlo giggled through the laughter and Dom was out of his seat laughing his guts out. "Boys and Girls ! Boys! Just be kids as long as you can. " chucked Dom's father raising his hands out claiming the laughter down

After Lunch , Carlos , Leia , Dom , Marcus and Luke went outside to work on the engine part. Dom and Leia even Luke couldn't stopped thinking about the war and the army along with Maria as well. Luke was obsessed in joining the army as a gear then his thoughts came to a halt when Dom's mother came to the back door.

Her eyes widen with shock however Luke and Leia knew something happen in their gut that will change their lives forever.

"Luke , Leia , Marcus ! Your father wants to talk to you all and something happen." Said Dom's mother . Luke and his siblings froze and completely knew something happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Family Matters.**

Both Carlos and Dom sitting at the table in the busy lunch room eating quietly, kids scattered around the tables chanting loudly as they ate their food. The two brothers still worried for their friends, it been a week since something happens to the Fenix family.

They both felt sorry for Marcus and his adopted siblings when their mother was involved in some accident since that phone call had come from Adam who just been told that their mother was in some accident. They didn't know what really happen but their father wasn't telling the details. Their thoughts interrupted when Luke and Leia along with Marcus just show up at their table with the expression of sadness and grave looks.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Leia who returns the hug, Dom hugged Marcus and then Luke. Then they all sat down on the table until Marcus break his silence.

"Moms gone and she not coming back," said Marcus sadly with his hand holding his sister's hand.

"There was an accident and dad don't know much." Said Marcus looking at the table." Dad didn't take it too well. But my gut tell me that there something else going on."

"Marcus we don't know that." Protested his younger brother.

"I know somethings is going on I can feel it." snapped Marcus back.

"Boys!" Added Leia "We are all feeling emotional now."

"I am really sorry about your mom."said Dom "Then what happens next?"

"Thanks Dom , we really going to need you." Said Leia softy.

Luke stared at his food and answered "Dad planning the funeral but I don't know when but I just feel like crying for hours."

"Come man we are really sorry about everything, you miss your mom I see it." Said Dom offering his comfort."We be there for you, Leia and Marcus."

"We will be there."

After school , both of the three Fenix sibling stayed at Dom's house for the night and they all sleep together with each other. Dom and Carlos along with his mother watch them slept on the couch.

"Poor Marcus." said Dom sadly

"We look out for them, we take care on of our own."said Carlos mother."Make sure you are there for them because they will need you."

Carlos and Dom along with their parents attended the funeral the next week and his family let Marcus and his siblings stay as long as they want. Soon Marcus slowly drift away from his siblings and his father and stay at Santiago's house more.

Back at home, Luke stood at the window of his bedroom watching outside with utter pain on his face, he hopes to see Marcus coming home. But it hurts when his adopted mother was gone in an empty casket worse when he need his brother the most he wasn't there. He turned to to his sister sitting on her bed looking restless from the grief of their adopted mother and Leia glanced at Luke with silence knowing that Marcus wouldn't be there for him. His older brother was there when he and Leia had nightmares, he wish he was there now.

Luke then wonder to himself what did he and his sister ever do to deserve this. Luke then slept poorly last night.

* * *

 **Four years later**

Marcus arrived with Carlos arriving at the front doors of his estate, Leia emerged from the front door in a summer like dress to see them both. Leia squealed with joy at the sight of Carlos in his military dress uniform rushing towards Carlo before kissing him.

"Carlos! You came back." Laughed Leia. Carlos smiled holding his girlfriend "You are so beautiful Leia."

Marcus then caught the glimpse of his brother in a causal shirt and pants as he stood at the front door, Luke smiled at Marcus who smiled and then look amazed by Carlo's dress uniform.

"Hey Marcus and Carlos."

"Luke it is good to see you again." Called out Carlos."Like the new look man?" Showing off his uniform.

"That cool Carlos when are you going off to basics?" Asked Luke "Leia was making plans for the academy and she is going next officer program I think."

"Next week I off to basics. Luke , you know Leia will make a good officer and probably my second second." said Carlos

Leia giggled with her arms around Carlo's neck."Permission to become second in command for the day.I love to be the commander Carlos and where the fun in that?"

"Wheres Dad something important I got to tell him." asked Marcus.

"He is in the house and don't tell me you are joining the Gears right." Asked Luke as a cruel realization fallen upon him."Oh, wait a minute. Oh shit you are."

"Hell yeah I am going to but the only person that is holding me back is you." Scoffed Marcus."You begged me a million times not to join the army for no reason."

"Coming on Dad wouldn't want that." Protested Luke only for Marcus to grumbled with annoyance.

"Really, that the place that would only understand me little brother not at home." narrowing his eyes at Luke as Marcus continued "Beside You and Leia and I wouldn't understand each other right when I am doing this."

"You sure you want to do this now?" Asked his sister. "Dad wouldn't want this. What is this going to achieve? Leaving me and us alone. You don't want to do this and it not worth it going go to war over imulsion."

"Do I look like I care?" Marcus fired back "He been fine about it I am pretty sure. You and Leia can take care of yourself not me."

"Guys , can we settle this like people."plead Carlos.

"How exactly are we all going to repair this when you get back?" Questioned Luke only Marcus to grew weary of Luke's pleas. "I am talking to dad. You with me Carlo?"

"Yeah man."chucked Carlos as they followed Marcus "It is true that you peeling on them to make them look soft." Marcus asked right behind him

"Yeah, works well in body armour too." Called out Carlos.

"When I get back. By the way don't worry about the boots. Not to much metal inside , you got to soft them up first if you want to take a field trip to the frontline." Pointed his military boots."You get use to them when you are in the field."

As they walked on the concrete stairs. "You break them before they break you." Carlos called back as he walked up the stair with some difficulty.

"Joining the army is surprising and me attending the academy but I am worried about Marcus." Said Leia only for her boyfriend to simile back "Marcus is a survivor; he got you and Leia and us."

"That not enough, please Carlo talk to him; I just feeling all these years that I didn't even know my brother any more." Her hand tighten around his hand as they walked into the marbled hallway. "He has been drifting off every single day and he and the rest of us. It just problems every day."

Carlos sighed hard , he and Dom know that Marcus strained off his family and his mother death took a toll on Marcus. Both Luke and Leia were still strong holding on to each other even though they need Marcus. He rarely come home with his so call family. He was there with Marcus to support his decision to join the army as he break the news of his enlistment.

"Dad I am not going to be an officer, I don't care if Leia joining some officer program at some university not me. I am not going to university" Protest Marcus."My choice I am enlisted." He stared hard at his brother and father in the hallway.

Luke's eye widen with surprise, "Have you lost your mind?" His younger brother questioned. "Why would you do this to us?"

"Not that again Marcus." protested Adam.

"I said I was enlisted, it done Dad and Luke it my call and there nothing you can do to change that. I had my letter send to the recruiting office.""

" Being on the frontline is a death sentence Marcus." Added Luke " You going to get yourself killed or worse crippled. Come on Marcus you are no better than dad or the Indies. We are a family."

"You don't know that?"

" Luke is right, Marcus you are throwing away a brilliant 's not done and we still need to discussed this." Said his father

"It has already been discussed." Said Marcus crossing his arms. "It okay for you developed weapons. But not okay for me to fight? Carlos and others put their lives on the line, but the job isn't good enough for your son."

Luke clutched both his fists staring hard at his brother while his adopted father look upset. Both Leia and Carlos watching the whole thing from the corner of the hallway. Leia just look away while Carlos stood there in silence.

"I didn't say that, Marcus." Shoot back his father.

"I got've to do this.I can't sit out the war."

"There're no got to do will think any less for you for not fighting."

"I think less of me. And it's the only thing thats going to make me feel alive." Retorted Marcus."My call been made."

Then Adam glanced at Carlos who stood by Marcus's side. "Can you talk some sense into him, Luke and Leia begging him not to. You are the only person that listen to him."

Carlos shallowed a small gulp and Leia shocked her head mouthing don't encourage him. Carlos sighed knowing this could be harder to convince Marcus to back down.

"Listen, I bring Marcus back in one piece." Said Carlos much to Leia and Luke's protest.

"Carlos!" Exclaimed Leia's with outrage. "You are going to talk him. You said that."

"Carlos!" Protested Luke.

"I am sorry Leia really but it's Marcus's call. No turning back. Marcus wouldn't take no for an answer." Plead Carlos.

"Got to go dad and I will see you and Leia and Luke for dinner tonight. Dads got prep talk at the university." Said Marcus darkly before turning around and leaving the hallway.

"It okay Leia, I be back just like today." Said Carlos planting a kiss on her forehead before catching up to Marcus.

Both Leia and Luke looked crushed and glanced at their father who sighed from the heated argument and the blinking between their brother. Luke was almost at tears and Leia just crossed her arms looking down at the ground with a hint of defeat.

" It is not your fault." said Adam sadly "You tried to hold him back. You did your best. It is not your faults not even a single one. It my fault for this."

"Dad is not your fault." Protested Luke until his father raised his hand. "Stop both of you. Walking with me outside."

Once the twins were outside, "Look you two, you are good in this family." addressed Adam. "I tried my best with you and you are not like me. I made many mistakes but you two are not one of them."

Adam paused and stared at the garden behind him. "You will soon make your own choice in the future just like Marcus did even it is the most irreversible decision he made for himself."

Placing both hands on the shoulders of the twins. "Not all, I kept some things from you but I know this isn't the right time. You will make your own choice and I can't stop you but I wouldn't lost all of you my children from this. Please understand this I can't hold you back forever."

"I think it is time to talk to you about your true mother." Said Adam seriously as the twin's eyes widen with surprise.

"Tell me what I don't know." Asked Leia looking confused and Luke as well.

They all sat down at the patio leisure , both Leia and Luke embraced for the news their adopted father held for so long.

"I held the truth for so long." Said Adam "Not a day goes by when I think of her. You were both only children and now you deserve the truth."

"I found your mother when my unit and I were stationed at the frontline." Said Adam looking at his hands closed together."She was pregnant by the time we found her at our forward operation base wandering for help." Adam went silence as he process the truth carefully knowing that the same woman he tried to help actually came from a space ship. He wasn't going to make up the truth from outer-space, is this what he was going to say to them.

Leia's eyes watered with tears as Luke squeezed his sister's hands. Adam struggled to stay the words as the unpleasant memories surfaced back from the past.

"Her water broke and we did the best we could. But she couldn't...make it. The only name she told me was Padme." Continued Adam. "She gave birth to you. She pass away in childbirth. Her only words were to name you."

Adam placed a hand on his mouth. "She made me a promise to take care of you. I took you in, gave you and your sister a home and family."

Rosing from his chair and singled them to followed them into his office."I kept some of her belongings. Not much and they both to your mother." Said Adam as he opened a drawer in his desk.

He presents them ash canister with the name Padme and a Japor Snippet even a photograph of her holding her children.

"That she and I saw her in my dreams." Chocked Luke as he and his sister took the photo and stare at her beauty.

"I remember she was beautiful but sad." Said Leia as she felt the sorrow and closure of her true mother.

Adam stared at the snippet for a moment, "this belongs to your mother and I never have seen any necklace like this before. If she was here with us, she would want you to have this." Before giving the snippet on Leia's hands

Leia wiped tears off her face and continued to cry turning to bury her face into Luke's shoulder along with Luke who closed his eyes tight as a single tear poured down on his face holding the ash canister of his mother's remains with both hands. The truth of their real mother came to light

"I am the last person to turn against you." Said Adam sadly."This is the only truth I kept from you." He walked up to the grieving twins wrapping both his arms around his children. "Her last words , there is still hope for you two." The three huddled together with comfort mourning the woman who gave birth.

* * *

Meanwhile , in one of the street in some district in Eyphra, Marcus paused at his coffee and stared blankly. "Marcus ?" Asked a puzzled Carlos lending forward on the table."You okay?"

"No, whatever happen back at the house, I didn't ...shit I didn't know what came over me." Muttered Marcus looking at his coffee. "Carlos it just nothing."

"They are still family." Reminded Carlos seriously.

Leia was putting a layer of clothing into her luggage bag before staring at the mirror of her bedroom with the snippet hanging on her neck. A letter from the academy on the table stated accepted into the officer program .

Luke, on the other hand, sat on the couch looking on the ground then a flick of fire sparked inside him and he turned to the wall with photo frames and achievements and a poster of a COG soldier with a rifle on guard. Making a choice. He was going to be a soldier.

Luke quickly packed everything in his backpack and step out of the mansion into the city, Luke journeyed his way through the streets filled with honking cars , hordes of walking people and the chipping of birds echoing. He stood in front of a recruitment office and he took a deep breath before walking right in opening the door.

"Interested in the career of the army young man?" Asked the officer at the counter.

Luke just smiled back and grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Becoming A Gear**

 **Tyrus**

 **Sheridan Army Base**

 **Barracks #123**

"Fenix ?" Barked an army sergeant right into Luke's face. "What is your sole purpose in this army. Home to COG's finest and natural born killers."

"I came to fight sir !" Replied Luke as he stood his guard but the sergeant lend forward. "Goddam it Fenix, you are a good dam genius ; that the most outstanding answer I ever heard. You must a have an IQ of a 160 you are goddam gifted Fenix."

The Sergeant moved on from Luke as he made his way berating the new recruits in two ranks present in the barracks. Luke found himself in a t-shirt, blue combat long pants, combat boots and a military haircut like the other recruits who signed up for the army.

It been a week since he put aside his plans to attend university to study as an engineer then a pilot instead he enlisted in the Army as a Gear. Leia and Marcus, on the other hand, were surprised and shocked about Luke's discussion to become a soldier. Even his adopted father wasn't too happy about it. Before he left for the army, he left letters to his entire family his goodbyes and why he wants to be a gear. He arrived at a local Army Base by bus three days later to begin his training.

"Do you maggots understand." Roared the drill sergeant.

"Yes drill sergeant." chorused the recruits and Luke.

"Move out! It PT time!"

* * *

 **Oracle Academy**

 **Ephyra**

Leia glanced uncomfortably at her room assigned to her in the academy; her room contains a two beds separate, a pair of desk and a closet even a bathroom with a shower plus a tv flat screen. She settles her luggage on her bed and then she turned to see another female cadet standing in the doorway , she was in her uniform with blonde yellow hair. Her dream of being a military officer was the beginning.

"You must be my new roommate." Said the cadet." My name is Anya Stroud."

" Leia Fenix." Said Leia with a simile on her face raising her arm and the two women shook hands.

"Wait, your dad is a weapon developer oh yes, my mother use to served under his command did you know."

"Yeah, and what do you know about my dad ? Yes you do my father served with you in the royal-"

" 26th royal tyran infantry." Finished Anya with a simile. "Looks like our folks fought together at Anvil Gate. And what is this ? A necklace and I never seen anything like it."

Leia stared at the snippet "It belongs to my mother, and there is no way to say this but I am adopted my entire life"

Anya's eyes widen up , "You are adopted?" As realization washed over her of what happened to Leia's real mother. "God I am so sorry, I never say." Said Anya with regret in her tone.

"Don't be my other father told me everything. It clear up. No need to worry" said, Leia, as she glanced at Anya's uniform. "I should get change."

"Don't worry I cover you." Said Anya with a simile."Always first class of the day starts at 9:00 on officers got an hour to be prepared. We should get our books first thing."

"Want to be friends?" Asked Leia returning the simile back.

"Friends," responded Anya.

Luke finally fell flat into his bunk bed on his back, boy it been a day first they had to do physical exercises from the hours' of pushups, sit-ups, jogging, marches and listening to the drill instructors war speeches. First day of training is hard.

He laid peacefully in his bunk while the rest of his unit mingling in the barrack talking or playing cards. He thought about his adopted father , his brother and sister back home or god knows what. He then thought about his real father and he wonders who he was with his mother. He missed Leia and Marcus real bad but Luke vow to see them again someday when he is finished with his training.

"Hey!"

Luke turned to see his friend Quinn and bunkmate standing by his bunk. " The guys were playing cards back there and there an extra spot open."

"No thanks Quinn, I am exhausted maybe next time." Said Luke and his expression seen to be tired. "I just want to go to sleep."

"It just the first day Skywalker." Said Quinn. "Sweet dreams man."

Luke closed his eyes as another dream abolished his thoughts.

 _Flashback_

 _A young Luke and Leia running around the garden with Marcus chasing them. They laughed as Marcus spirt up to tackle them to the ground. They rolled on each other laughing too. Marcus who smiled at his newfound brother and sister. Then his eyes widen up with shock as he saw rocks from a flower bed slowly floating in mid air. The twins were surprise too._

 _Then the pair raised both hands in responds and then two rocks landed perfectly on their hands. Marcus sat there looking astonished. "I can have one?" He asked innocently._

 _"Sure thing big brother." Said Luke as he used his new found power to get a rock to land softly on Marcus's hands. Marcus broke into giggles holding the rock in his hands._

 _"I am so going to tell mom and dad on you." Mocked Marcus._

 _"No you wouldn't I love you big brother." Smirked Leia as the three fell flat on the grass staring at the skies._

 _Flashback ended_

Luke's eyes snapped up as the drill instructor kicked the door of his barracks shouting for their morning PT. Luke signed as he stretched his limb as he joined the rushing hour of recruits out the door . It is another day in the army.

* * *

Leia and Anya both in their officers dress uniforms marching in formation in the courtyard of the academy. A company of 24 officers cadets marching back and forth with arms swinging in perfect swings. A drill officer bark a command

"Company ten hut."

The officer paused and stomp lighting on their feet before saluting with their right arms. Then another drill officer marching forward staring at the cadets with her eagle eye looking for any flaws in the formation.

Another hours of marching , class lectures about duties to military tactics and inspections, Leia and Anya returned to their Dom room for rest. Anya was showing in the bath room while Leia patiently waited , She sat on her bed looking a photo of her brothers Luke and Marcus even herself along with Dom and Carlos smiling at the camera.

Week past with the same routine, both Leia and Anya were at the library at night reading textbooks. They were in the leisure area on couch , coffee were on the table with books and paperwork spread out. Leia lend forward with her hand on her mouth as she was in deep thought.

"You okay?" Asked a curious Anya looking over her shoulder. "Can't stop thing about your brothers or you are technically homesick."

"Both or not Anya , I mean..." Leia sighed " Why do I always have a bad feeling about everything? I told Marcus not to join the army then Luke .Whats the point they didn't bloody listen and I am here already."

"You worry too much but you still homesick I get only thing that is making sense is me." Reassured Anya placing a hand on her shoulder before hugging her.

But Leia was only worrying about the future which will come for the worse or the best.

* * *

A line of Gears outside at mess hall , sitting in tables while they put together the parts to assemble the rifle and their drill sergeant walking back and forth listening to the sounds of parts clipping. Luke was almost done with his rifle as he quickly pick up the piece to fit the gun together. Luke placed the magazine into the rifle and then pull the pin before placing the rifle on the table . At the same time , he call to his sergeant.

"Done Drill sergeant !"

"Private Fenix !" Boom his drill sergeant rushing to his table. Looking surprise on how Luke completed his task ahead. "Why did you put your weapon so quickly?" Demanded the sergeant

"You told me to sir!" Answered Luke firmly with a calm tone in his voice. He did not look the sergeant in the eye.

"Jesus Christ," cursed the sergeant looking at the pocket watch."This is a new company record. If you haven't been a fine enlisted man, you are truly gifted Fenix. I recommend you for OSC private. You are going to be a general someday."

"Disassemble your weapon and continue Fenix." Ordered the sergeant before storm off to oversee the recruits.

A simile plastered on Luke's face and knew this was the best life discussion that he made when he joined the Army to become a gear. Something made himself love himself more.

It just the force and was a gifted Luke had no idea about.

In the next day was combat exercise, Luke and his unit were outside now in battle COG armour, fatigues and rifles in their hands. Next, they were rushing across a makeshift battlefield with echoes of mocking gunfire , smoke bombs thrown and non lethal explosions pepper around.

Luke grinned his teeth as he crawled across the mud through and under razor wire , Luke flinched as an blast of wet mud from a explosive plant on the ground. He was scared as the grim images of combat pictured right in front him . Luke scrambled on his feet before taking cover behind sandbags emplacement .

Two signs represent enemy soldiers were reduced to scrap from a burst fired by Luke's rifle , Luke rose from the sandbags and dove for the cover of a concrete wall. He watched as the other recruits charging forward , taking cover or reloading and shouting. Luke just lend beside the wall and froze for a second. He suddenly felt the overwhelming anxiety, fear and confusion around him.

"Come on man!" cried Quinn nudging his shoulder "Lets go !" Luke rushed forward with Quinn right behind him towards the finish line. His final breath was a war cry as he cross the finish line. Week after week , Luke successes every single drill , firearm and every combat exercise ; he unexpectedly win the respect of his unit and his drill sergeant.

After five months of training , Luke was finally a gear for good this time , he and his sister were able to attend Dom's wedding when he learn that Dom and his girlfriend Maria were engaged after getting Maria pregnant. They were glad to see Marcus , Carlos and Dom in their dress uniforms and the long term friends prided each other so coming so far. Then Luke was assigned to C company of the 26 Royal Tyran Infantry and scheduled for deployment soon.

But the future of Sera seen to be uncertain but only the beginning for the twins,


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Between Brothers**

 **The Executor**

 **Super Stardestroyer**

Vader in his chambers alone medicating , he sat in the middle of the floor with his legs crossed in meditation mode. His eyes are closed as the Sith channelled his frustration and angry in the force. Nothing will stop Vader's anger due to the fact his wife was missing for so long.

He had still no leads on his missing wife but only rumours around the Outer Rim or wild space even the unknown territories. He missed his wife and his unborn child; his master doubted they are still alive.

Vader spend years hunting Jedi and Rebels across the galaxy in the name of the Empire. However,h secretly spend time searching for Padme's whereabouts and all of his efforts ended up in a cold trail . Overtime , he grew more colder , ruthless and efficient even incensed to the core ; the galaxy even his own legion were afraid of him. He executed officers or troopers for failure daily to feed his growing anger.

The doors opened revealing a nervous Captain Piett, one of Vader's second in command.

"What is it captain ?" Growled Vader who stared at the wall infront of him.

" The probe droids haven't reported back for a month, shall I set out another squadron of probe droids ? In addition, we only have two squadrons available for deployment." Asked Piett nervously.

"Fine." Muttered Vader with annoyance. "Only one squadron this time Piett. Do not disturb me again."

"Yes my lord." Answered Piett before leaving Vader alone to his thoughts about Padme.

* * *

 **Sera**

 **A week until Operation Leveller**

 **Tyrus**

 **Naval Port**

Luke flipped over his retro lancer assault rifle for any signs of deflects,He signed chucking his neck as he cleaned his body armour. He was in t shirts and blue combat pants sit in a bunk in the ship's barracks. His gear was on his bed along with a photo of a red-haired girl. His brother and friend were busy at the moment : Marcus was in the showers and Carlos was making a quick phone call to Leia.

In the barracks, Gears chanting along themselves , playing cards , reading or checking their war gear and even hanging out at the recreation lounge.

"Hey, little brother." Called out a voice of Marcus right beside him. Luke turned with his lancer in his lap before smiling a little bit.

Marcus in his amor dressed to the foot with his doo rag. Standing next to him , Marcus said: "Let me guess writing to my old man and Leia."

"Yeah, I mean no," answered Luke "But when this is all over , I was thinking about applying for the Air Corps."

"Carlos told me you were reading the KR manuals every night." said Marcus "Sounds cheap."

"There room for one more." Insist Luke only for Marcus to chucked "Being in the air is badass and me, I like the hands-on approach not this flying shit, let alone flying at the same time leaving Carlos out of the picture"

Luke sighed and it was pointless to keep both Marcus and Carlos safe since dangers were lurking at every corner, he join the Army to fight Side by side with his brothers in arms however it would be harder to bring Marcus even Carlos home. Leia was assigned to Command and Control according to his letters. At least she was getting letters from lunch everyday.

"Dom is going to Apsho Fields where the Indies are making some kind of super laser weapon thing right." Asked Luke. "Listening to the rumours around the ship and the base. Is it true, this is the big push."

"I got a good feeling about Dom beside little brother, he trained for this black ops type sounds tactical." Said Marcus but he noticed Luke was trying to make a point on something else and he didn't like the look of pity from his own adopted brother.

"Missing your girl back home. Hard but you see her again." Said Marcus with a simile. "Well about that operation will start in three days."

"I know big brother." Said Luke. "I got a confusion to make."

The two brothers left the barracks right into the shower room. Once the shower room was alone. Luke began. "Marcus after all we have been through. I feel something inside me for the first time ever."

Marcus raised his eyebrow "I though to be clear, those dreams stop a long time ago when you join the army but you are tell me they are coming back."

"I know it sounds crazy from the mouth of a gun." Said Luke seriously "I had a dream.." As Luke look down at the ground with a sigh. "I remember my mother. My true mother"

The term mother completely brought up an unpresent reminder to Marcus in the family. But Marcus took a deep breath. "Your real mother you mean. Dad didn't tell you about her. All I know was Dad took you in when you are just a little baby."

Luke signed as the painful truth resufure. "He already did and I was there , Leia too . Dad told me about her, she ...die ...giving birth to me and Leia. My real mother is name Padme Amidala ."

"Padme ? Amidala ? Padme Amidala." Scratching his head."Didn't ring a bell."

"Never head of her. Dad never told me about it. She would've made a good mother of you Luke." Said Marcus "That sad story been eating you for years."

A tear pour down his eyes. "I never get to know my real mother."

Marcus signed painfully "Don't worry little brother , we both been there." Placing a hand "I got your back baby brother. You promise me you kept on living if anything happens to me."

"I wish I stop you from dying no matter what Marcus." Luke suddenly blurt out. "I wish we could end this war and get on with our lives."

"Stop people from dying? That crazy talk and the major wouldn't like this crazy shit." Argued Marcus with uncertain in this tone. "Carlos wouldn't like this hysterical shit you are pull off."

"No, it bigger than the war-" protested Luke as then Carlos walked into the room. "Marcus! Luke! What is going on?"

"It nothing." Blurted out Marcus "Some story Luke made up. Crazy talk." Only for Carlos to raised an eyebrow. "Major Stroud is gathering everyone for the briefing." Luke looked angered.

"I catch up with you little brother." Said Marcus "Then we can finish on that crazy dream of yours."

" Crazy talk, someone is going psycho!" Teased Carlos as the three walked out of the room.

"Oh shut up Carlos." Retorted Luke lightly.

"So hows Alex ? Send her postcard to her or her mommy and daddy?" Taunted Carlos jokey nagging an elbow at Luke.

"I meet her when I was on leave, well her parents wasn't thrilled with me. What wrong with me a soldier wants to take her out for dinner?" Answered Luke serious tone. "But in the end, they like me for no reason."

"I bet she like your ass." Joked Marcus. "You baby brother."

"I even told her I would make Alex a pilot one day." Said Luke with a simile on her face.

"Keep dreaming little dreaming." Said Marcus disguising his jealously behind his tone. Something told him that there was something going on in his young brother and he will find out what is.

On the next day, He and his brothers will be schedule to be shipped off to the frontlines. On the port where hundreds of families preparing to say farewell to their brave men. Marcus and Luke saw their father standing there on the port railings. Luke then catch a red haired woman in civilian clothing next to his father. Alex Brand

"Alex !" Called out Luke rushing toward his girlfriend running toward when they both saw each other. Marcus and his father along with Carlos watched.

"Luke!" he and Alex embraced themselves in a hugged before sharing a kiss.

"I miss you." Said Luke as Alex stoke his blond hair and Luke held her cheeks. " I know Luke, promise me you will god dam come back in one piece."

"Or kick my ass." Smirked Luke holding his girlfriend in his arms.

 **Flashback**

 **High School**

 **Tyrus**

 _A 15 year old Luke walking in the hallway, he turned a corner to see a young girl with red hair along with green eyes._

 _Luke flashed a simile and the girl smiled back. He remember she was in his other class in the morning and he meet her a few times but something tell him to connect with her._

 _"Hi, Luke." Said the Alex_

 _"Hi, Alex." said Luke_

 _"Do you want to see the movies today Alex, it would be fun." said Luke holding up two tickets._

 _"Sure, hope it is exicting." chucked Alex as they both hold hands before walking out the hallway._


End file.
